


刀宴

by Faustiane



Category: YYS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	刀宴

她/性转。换句话说，雷区就是一男一女两个刀X晴明  
*外貌描述的是秘闻·妖刀皮肤，性转同理，请自行脑补男款。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
近日里京中疯传一则谣言——每到午夜时分，三河县的河川边会出现一座消失已久的桥，由被血液浸透的麻绳架起一直通往亡灵彼岸。夜幕深重暮霭沉沉，天上飘着恍若硝烟的黑云遮住了月亮，成千上万积累的尸体幻影成就了草木之间弥漫的腥臭，落进水渠、河畔，屋檐下横溢着鲜红的倒影，使远近村落愈发萧索，闹得人心惶惶。有朝臣私底下纷纷议论这是绝世凶兆即将问世，很快震动了整个朝野，也传到了土御门重重深锁的宅院里。  
屋中烛光如豆，穿着黄金羽衣的小姑娘一脸惆怅地坐于房门外，手边茶盅里的茶已经失去了热汽。  
“晴明大人，您已经一夜未合眼了……”  
毛笔沁满了朱砂红的墨汁，落在木麻黄制成的符纸上画出一道又一道神秘的线条。晴明轻轻“嗯”了一声，笔力不减，随即搁下笔吹干了符上未干的墨：“马上就来。”  
房门打开时，从外面卷进来的风轰地一下吹散了房中堆积起来的符纸。有画成的，也有作废的。白纸轻曼飞扬的迷离间，童女抬起疑惑的目光看向晴明含笑的眼睛，不解其意。  
“我们要对付的是一个极其危险的妖物，也是一段很可怜的因缘。所以，要慎重才是。”  
他揣上了那些符仔细地收进袖笼里，踩着朦胧的月光，沿着古典精美的廊桥，穿过正在飘樱的树下，绕开趴在石首上休憩的小白，拿着红灯笼消失在潮湿而泥泞的小路上。浓绿如伞盖的树冠宽阔巨大，枝桠深而远的伸向远方，摇晃数下迎面扑来冰霜冷雨。等到云开雾散时，林中树底已站了一双眼神清凉如水的男女。  
他们像两道红云似的出现在空谷翠绿之间，斜靠着树阑，足边插着两把入地半尺的重刀。无头巨马的幽灵扑棱踢着蹄子发出清脆的脖铃阵阵，但它们与那双男女不同，一鬼一妖寿数相去甚远，一注青烟的时间便消散在林间。  
晴明拧起细眉：“治疗这么久，戾气怎的还如此之重？”  
那个眉目清俊的男人走过来接过符纸，一半分给了那女人，往自己的额头上贴剩下的一半，那女人也照着他的动作体规画圆，充满了孩子气。  
晴明哑然失笑：“你们两个啊，这样做是不对的，我没有施加过咒语的符只是普通的纸。来，先还给我……”  
手还没伸出去，一股龙泉寒冷的剑气从两个人之间陡然射出，擦破了晴明的袖口。他们两个与他保持得远远的，低垂眼眸，似有歉意却紧抿双唇一言未发。  
晴明何等耳聪目明，心中了然他们所想，唇边扬起的笑容愈发明朗澹然：“别怕，你们不会伤害到我的。我实力不浅，而且研习阴阳秘术多年，学会的自保之道多了去了。”  
他慢慢走过去，像揉小山兔的毛发，摸了摸那个女人的头。她的头发是犹如大地般沉稳的棕色，刘海底下却眨动这一双酒红色的眼睛，与她对视时妖气逼人。她原本不会笑，但是认识晴明之后慢慢地学会了这个动作，表示顺从，垂下优美的脖颈迎接晴明的手。她的额头是凉的，像极了刻着妖冶铭文的刀脊。  
“晴明大人，您的手好热、好舒服。”  
红唇轻轻开合，叹出一口冷气与热度交融在一起产生的白雾。她盼着晴明把生了效力的符纸送进她的体内，封住那些狂暴残忍的力量，盼着他绝了自己腔子里最后一口热气，永永远远沉湎于湿润的地底。她是妖刀呵，是平安京史上最锋利的杀器，亦是屠戮村庄血洗天下的化身，代表了祸乱、战争与不祥。  
他们两个都穿着怒红衣裳，绣着繁复艳丽的纹路，木屐轻踏浅草仿佛无数血樱飘落于足畔。  
“晴明大人，我们去日宫。”  
风起云涌，无数只野翕骤然俯低如一片黑云飞来，大片阴影笼罩着树林上方凌空盘旋，久久不去。  
那双男女同时抬起红瞳，束发的红绳一端的流苏坠在风中轻轻晃动，眼中杀气渐起。他道：“这里怕是不太安全呢。”  
几息之间，晴明发觉眼前寒芒一闪，下意识地遮住眼睛，只听见离自己不远的宽阔的刀面处传来野兽脚爪抓挠金属的声音，刺耳且狰狞，无数倒钩摩擦着坚硬的刀面，像雨点一样密集。他到底是人类，无法用灵力感知看不见的世界，只是觉得有些心慌。妖刀姬轻轻从前抱住他，发间传来若隐若无似沉水香密匝细柔的香味。她将脸枕在阴阳师天水碧色的肩括上：“别怕，有我们在。”  
其实不用细说，刀面遮挡外的世界仿佛飘摇着漫天的血雨，晴明是能想象到的，他的手被另一只冰凉的手握住，是妖刀君的，他没有留着涂有丹寇的指甲。  
“晴明大人，请你一直往前走，闭着眼睛。”  
“一定要闭着吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那好吧。”  
女人抬手挥刀斩落一只黑色的吸血精怪，转头道：“快走。”  
面前浅紫色的法术通道与另一头神秘未知的空间相连，而阴阳师闭着眼睛缓行在滔天的血光之中，仿佛哀鸿遍野的世界与他并无关联。柔软的鞋底摩擦着枯草，渐渐地踩着坚硬光滑的青砖地，时间的长河潺潺而过，磨去了青砖角落清晰的边缘。  
晴明终于被允许睁开眼睛，看见庄严肃穆的屋宇，环绕着潮湿的雾气，门前挂着不会熄灭的红灯笼。夜晚在这里成为了一种永远的宁静，无论外面的世界再怎么凄惨暗淡，在这里，在妖刀们的日宫门前，所有的辉煌和寂寥都会成为深夜和圆月的陪衬，静静聆听流动的空气里传唱的青灯怨语。  
晴明站了不大一会，只觉得寂寞绕着新生出来的根结扶摇而上。  
日宫，传说中妖刀幻化成人的地方。他们原本就只是两把被村正创造出来的武器而已，因为杀戮太过，亡者的恨意凝聚在亘古的刀纹之中，渐渐有了灵气，化成人形。即便成为了人，这种终于看到人类的欣喜感也是损兵折将的。人们都怕他们来到世界，带去灾祸和战乱。于是，他和她尽可能的只住在这里，成了不爱说话的模样，与现世保持距离，与别的妖怪离群索居。  
是啊，那种闭门不出，深锁寂寞的时光便在千年之中一点一点磨过。  
直到他们在古老巷道的尽头，看见晴明拉着一个捧着热气腾腾香粥的小姑娘从身边缓缓经过。他低头对小孩说：“吃不饱再跟我说。”  
明明是妖怪住的城镇，怎么还有人类的气息？  
他们不觉跟着他，闻着一路鲜活的味道，穿过村庄，迈过门槛，来到土御门宅院。  
大阴阳师早就发现了他们，摇着扇子转头望去，扬起水波一般的袖子对他们招手。  
来，来，来喝一杯热茶吧。  
他们对望了一眼，双双别开两张端正秀丽的脸，逃回日宫。  
但，心却奔着另一个世界，飞快地远去。  
“晴明大人，您院中的花是否也像这里一样开得热烈鲜艳呢？您的风铃也像这里一样发出清脆玲玲的响声吗？您的床榻是否像这里一样干净整洁呢？您在说话时也像从前一样轻柔吗？”  
他们一左一右拉着晴明的手：“您是否也像这样与别人十指相握呢？”  
这个时候，拔除污秽洗净戾气的阵法开始了。符纸贴在两位妖刀的额头，可以看见着了魔的红色像血液一样渗透出来。晴明的法术成为了交换物质的通道，他必须承受源源不断的戾气与妖气在体内轮回一周才能将它们放逐于三界之内。这是阴阳师的职责，也是他的怜悯之心。  
血光中，他们三人围坐成圈，神色皆不平静。  
妖刀姬紧咬唇齿，体内一重又一重的痛楚像海浪一样的拍打过来。与她容貌相似的男人也苦苦忍耐着罪孽和污秽拔除时的疼痛，交握起来的十指愈发不能承受其重。  
晴明对他们的异动懵然不知，闭着眼皱了皱眉，似乎感觉到了场中能量开始不安地躁动起来。  
猛地，他被按在漫过时光的青砖地上，白发铺散了一地。阵法被打断后力量反噬，喉头一甜，涌出一口血，他看见了妖刀姬两腿分开跨坐在他的腿上，目光既冰冷，又莫名充满了缱绻和依赖的意味。  
“醒一醒，妖刀，醒一醒。”  
她什么也没有听见似的俯下身子拥抱住了晴明，胸前两团柔软的肉紧紧挨着对对方，像一片欲望的潭水深不见底又教人转移不开目光。她的大腿从极短的裙裾下摆处露出来，雪白的皮肤如同平坦的雪原，光滑而细腻，触手生温似蓝田暖玉。晴明仿佛一伸手就可以握住她的细腰，腰身上松松垮垮绑着一个吕敷结，轻轻一旋就能看见衣服底下包裹着旖旎而迷人的风景。但是，他的手被抓得紧紧地高举过脑后，想逃也逃不了，体内气息翻涌。  
妖刀君的声线在耳边响起：“不用担心，大人，我们都会没事的。”  
晴明皱眉不展，暗道：糟糕，他早该想到原本做的净化仪式非但没有用，还极大地弹压了他们身体中的戾气，使其变得更加精纯，具有更强大的能量和杀气。但，除此之外，他一点办法也没有，只能眼睁睁看着他们往入魔的道路上越走越深吗？  
“听我说，”他捧住了妖刀君的脸，“能救你们的只有你自己，千万不要被它拖进去了！”  
红色的瞳眸美得愈发惊心动魄，是入魔前的征兆。  
女性的身体像一团云似的趴在他身上，凑近他的脸庞，呵气如兰。这个距离，晴明能看见妖刀姬宛若蜜桃饱满的唇瓣，白皙皮肤下青色的血脉。  
“晴明大人，您可不能见死不救啊。”  
她开张嘴伸出牙齿，咬开了晴明颈侧的皮肤，舔走了那些猩红细腻的血滴子，却仅仅浅尝辄止。  
“这……真是甜香，人间美味定胜过妖界琼浆玉液万千。”她眼波流转，轻轻一笑，“鬼王珍藏也不过如此。”  
妖刀君闻言眉心微动，轻轻摸了摸被咬开的伤口：“疼吗？”晴明不语，他从后往前拥住阴阳师，把晴明夹于其中，自己与妖刀姬相对道：“你也是，下嘴怎的这样没轻重？”  
晴明忽然仰着脸儿问：“你们饮过鬼酒，可曾出席过万妖宴？”  
静坐几息，两个绝世妖物一起点头，叹道：“鬼王亲邀，不得不去。”  
晴明斜他们一眼：“也是，以你们的身份和资历足够让百鬼之王诚礼相待。”  
妖刀君轻轻抬起他的下巴，挑了眉看他：“可晴明大人面对两只大妖，好像完全没有担心和害怕的样子。”  
“你们的样子一点也不可怕，我见惯了丑陋得多的妖怪，所以不觉得奇怪，也更没有必要担心。”  
妖刀姬托着腮一旁围观，她已经将晴明身上那件湖蓝色的狩衣带子全部解开，露出浅蓝色的中衣和里底，伸出食指在阴阳师胸前的位置蝴蝶似的绕着圈。妖刀君对她勾了勾手指，她看到了然一笑，翻身往旁边一滚为他让出些位置：“好，让你先。”  
身上突然换成更加修长高大的人，与他相对的酒红眼睛里笑意与邪气横溢。  
布帛被撕开的声音尖锐刺耳，这个时候，距离净化仪式失败已经过去整整三个更漏的时间了。杀戮的本性已经蔓延到他们的全身，如毒根深种般可怖。妖刀君含住了阴阳师胸前的乳粒，品咂出水声，用力啜动几下催促着晴明赶紧回神。  
“您所期待的，是这样的担心吗？”  
“你怎么……”  
“心底里是否像水漫过一样惊讶，像火灼烧一样焦急不安呢？”  
妖刀君俯低下脸，鼻尖轻轻与晴明的摩擦，像两只正在互相慰藉的动物，慢慢用吻来温存所有的依赖不舍。他的舌头用力顶住晴明的上颚，让后者露出挣扎不得、万分羞赧的神色。  
“您以为我们像孩子一样纯真无暇吗？”  
妖刀姬洁白的柔荑穿过底裤的阻隔，握住了那根脆弱敏感的性器，食指与拇指有节奏地互相配合。她看见晴明向后扬起头露出难过的模样。  
“比起手握重刀，取悦大人却简单很多。”  
她翻身起来仔细审阅着它的构造，向晴明凝睇一眼，轻声问道：“原来它是用来攻城夺地的吗，是用来让万民臣服的吗？是把它放进爱情的体内，让他永世与你相随吗？”她温暖的脸蛋贴在阴阳师光裸的大腿根自答道：“谢谢大人指教。”  
裙子底下忽然有了异动，摸上去坚硬如铁，长着惊人的尺寸。娇俏的笑声追了过来：“大人喜欢吗？”  
晴明惊呼一声，被妖刀君折起腰，他感觉到了一根散发着蓬勃热气和活力的巨物抵在了后穴的位置上，烫得穴口一缩，一旁是妖刀姬好奇求学的眼神。  
“这把刀正在呼唤您，您做好准备了吗？”  
“不……”  
来不及容晴明瑟缩着拒绝，已经完全堕入魔道的妖类露出不可一世的神情，向前慢慢探进了半指距离，静等时机成熟。阴阳师的身躯已经在轻轻颤抖，不知是因为害怕还是因为即将而来的官能太过猛锐。那双苍蓝色的眼睛里总是闪烁着沉稳温和宛如星辰般的光芒，如今却只有冲化了风情万种的水红的泪。  
他们一瞬间心软了。  
“您应该后悔，您不应该认识我们，不应该为了净化我们而接近我们。您再如何强大，也无法抵挡，我们所做的只有伤害您。”  
晴明的神志好像回来了些，他被疼惜地拂过张开的嘴角，不过口中的话语依然支离破碎。他勉强撑起些笑容，凑近了，试探的，绕到妖刀君面前，与他的薄唇不过几寸距离。  
“你们是伤不到我的。大不了，原谅你们就是了。”  
风声悄然无息地寂静了下去，日宫四周剥落的墙漆，四角垂下的檐铃，殿中的洪钟，门前的芳草，这片与世隔绝的地界，仿佛什么都没有了。妖刀姬和他喝醉了似的抱住晴明咯咯地笑，笑出来的眼泪落在红唇上像点绛后绽放的妖冶灿烂。  
真好，在做了那么多错事后。真好。  
这是他们唯一一个留晴明在日宫过的夜晚。在青砖地上索要了一次过后，妖类喜好奢靡的本性彻底暴露在人类面前。当妖刀君抱着阴阳师走进宫宇中时，走廊下悬挂着纱织灯笼，孔雀翎蓝暖帐低垂泛着金色五彩的光芒，室内，所有的器具都是描金漆银镶着玳瑁或者其他珍贵的珠宝，隐约有山茶花盛开的气味在鼻尖下流窜。妖刀姬拉开木格和门，瞬间一股朦胧的热气扑面而来。屋内点着两支长到落地的红烛，周围看起来有些光晕后的模糊。用来放挂衣服的屏风绘满了春山远行的浓翠与路人。她踏着刻凿鹤和松的石砖，踢掉木屐，伸出玉足点了点浴池里的水，转头对妖刀君和晴明笑道：“水温正合适呢。”  
晴明看着这一池清水，刚刚退下高潮的神色愈见松动，渐渐松开了妖刀君的脖子。  
“有劳了。”  
两位放任他哆嗦着坐进池底，对视一眼，一笑间所有的温暖和柔情在逐渐张开危险的獠牙下烟消云散。  
“大人才是，有劳了。”


End file.
